First kiss
by Ephemeralda
Summary: One shot. Sakura is nervous about her first date. Never having kissed a guy before, she asks her best friend, Syaoran to help her…


**First kiss**  
_by Ephemeralda_

Syaoran closed his eyes, enjoying the rays of the sun warming him, as he lay on the green grass of his plush lawn. His green-eyed, auburn-haired best friend sat next to him, eyeing him nervously. 

"Umm...Syaoran?"

"Hmm?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Er- nice day, isn't it?"

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked oddly at Sakura. "That's already about the fifth time you've commented on the weather since you came here."

"Oh, have I? I didn't remember..."

"Right." he said. "What's up? Spit it out."

"Nothing!" Sakura exclaimed a bit too quickly, widening her eyes.

"Come on Sakura. You think I can't make out- there's something on your mind. You have been fidgety all afternoon."

Sakura bit her lip and regarded him carefully. "Okay, fine," she said finally. "well- you know - Satoshi- the guy in our class who Tomoyo said likes me."

He looked at her interestedly. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Uh- he sort of asked me out yesterday."

"Well, so?"

"You know I've never gone out with a guy before."

"Yeah..."

"And well, after the date," Sakura said, a trace of pink on her cheeks, "he might want to-um- kiss me..."

"Uh-huh."

"And you know I have never kissed a guy before."

"Right."

"So don't you think I should get some experience before the date?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

"So...so would you," she was now blushing furiously, "wouldyouletmekissyou?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Sorry, Sakura, didn't get that."

"I said," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Would you let me kiss you?"

He propped his head on one elbow. "You want to kiss me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sakura sighed. "I told you- I just want to get some experience before I go for that date with Satoshi."

"Okay. So you want to practice on me."

"Well, yeah."

"Why not Eriol?"

"I don't think Tomoyo would like that. And moreover you are my best friend. I'd be more comfortable kissing you."

"Hmm..." Syaoran said, as if in deep thought. "But don't you think a pillow would be more comfortable?"

"Syaoran! You are mocking me!" Sakura cried. "Fine. Just forget it."

He chuckled lightly. "Ok. Don't get worked up. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you."

She brightened up. "Really?" she leaned in closer. "So can I...?" He smiled slightly and nodded.

She brought her face closer to his, her cheeks slightly pink. Her eyelids closed partially as she felt his breath against her mouth, the smell of his cologne intoxicating her...

Before Syaoran could control it, his slight smile turned into a huge grin.

"Syaoran! I _don't_ want to kiss your teeth!" She moved away, folding her arms in annoyance. At that his grin turned into all-out laughter.

Sakura frowned and looked away.

"Sorry," he said finally after managing to control himself, "the idea of us kissing was just too funny."

"Funny?" Sakura shook her head. "You are just---impossible. Forget I even asked you anything. I shouldn't have even..."

But the rest of her words were silenced by a pair of soft lips--- Syaoran's.

It took a moment for her to realise what was happening. Her eyes widened at the realization that Syaoran was kissing her. A haze of chocolate brown was all she could make out before her eyelids fluttered close and she started kissing him back.

They were kissing. Awkward, first time kisses- not exactly what Sakura had dreamt her first kiss to be like. But the warmth of Syaoran's lips and the familiar smell of his cologne was enough to drive her into a tizzy.

She felt his hand gradually moving up and resting against the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Feeling high and emboldened she gently nipped at his lower lip.

Syaoran gasped, and seizing the chance she allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. He tasted...he tasted of...oranges.

She suddenly remembered that she herself probably tasted of oranges. They had just had orange juice a couple of hours ago.

Syaoran's opened his eyes in shock and broke away from the kiss, much to Sakura's disappointment. "You...what..." was all he managed to utter between deep breaths.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"Who taught you that?"

"Oh, Tomoyo." She said without thinking.

"_Tomoyo!_" Syaoran exclaimed incredulously.

"_No!_ I mean she told me I could try that on you- she always does that with Eriol. You see it was part of the plan-"she put a hand on her mouth and widened her eyes in horror at what she had given away.

Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "Plan?"

Sakura bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

"Sakura... what 'plan' did you hatch up with Tomoyo?"

"Uh- nothing- just-umm..."

"Sakura..."

Sakura sighed. "Oh fine. I- I- you see- I always wondered what it would- what it would feel like- to kiss you."

"_Kiss me?_"

She nodded and looked away. "I was too scared to ask you straight- I was scared it would affect our friendship. I wanted an excuse-"

Syaoran stared at her. "So you...?"

"Yes I lied about Satoshi- he didn't ask me out. It was Tomoyo's idea, and she gave me some pointers on kissing so I wouldn't make a fool of myself..." she looked into his eyes which were still wide. A horrible thought suddenly struck her. What if he hated her for doing that? What if he felt that she had taken advantage of him? His expression was unreadable.

This was it. This was the end of their 4-year-old friendship. Oh, she should never have listened to Tomoyo...

"I'm sorry..." she said her voice cracking, almost on the verge of tears.

Syaoran remained silent for a minute. "Umm...Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she asked, dreading what he would say. Probably that he felt she had become weird, or maybe that she was a bad kisser, or that he would feel awkward hanging out with her again...

"If I kiss you again, would it affect our friendship?"


End file.
